Bumpy roads ( Remake)
by Miss Unaproachable
Summary: When the group go on a school camping trip, does all go smoothly or will they be hitting some bumps in the road?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back and doing a rewrite of my story bumpy roads because I was reading it yesterday and I almost killed myself. I sucked at writing! Anyway, so here I am, redoing it. Umm…yeh!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara, if I did, Tadase would be a girl…:3**

I roll of my bed as the sunshine through my blue blinds and burns my eyes. Sluggishly, I get up and unwrap myself from my blankets. A sudden wave of cold washes over me and I almost jump back inside my bed when, my parents start fighting. Yup! That's right, I'm fifteen now and they **still** fight. I even started walking to school and they still fight, like what's the point in that?

Irritated by the fighting; I run inside my personal bathroom and plug in my flat Iron. Yes…Utau got me hooked on actually doing something with my hair.

I run down the stairs, taking two at a time, and poor myself a bowl of cereal and going back upstairs. I'm not allowed to eat in my room but my parents are too busy fighting for them to even notice a thing I do.

I quickly chug my cereal before combing through my thick blonde locks. I had a shower the night before so now my hair is nice and smooth. After straitening it, it falls pin straight to my hips.

I rush into my room, throwing off my pyjamas and slipping on my short, pleated black skirt. I also shaved my legs last night so they look flawless. I slip on my black, knee-high stockings slip off my black bra to put on my white one, so that it's not noticeable under my white tank top. I look myself in the mirror.

I'm fifteen now and I've filled out a lot and look a lot less doll like. I'm still short for my age though

Slipping on my black V-neck jacket and doing up the two buttons; one at my belly button the other the center of my hips, I tie my bright red tie and slip on my black heels. Yes, I do wear them to be taller, you would too if you were as short as me.

I throw my books into my red book bag and then rush out the door. The minute I'm away from all the loud screaming I whip my phone out and call Amu.

"Hey!"

"Yeh, I just left."

"Umm…I can probably be at the bridge in five minutes."

"Okay, wait for me there."

I quickly hang up and sprint to the bride, where Amu's slim figure is just starting to appear, her one chara floating behind her.

"Hi Amu, Hi Kuroki" I say waving at the two. After Amu's parents divorced she became very rebellious. She went back to her cool'n spicy and her Chara's returned to their eggs. The day after they all disappeared she found another egg.

This one is a rebellious little thing. With red hair in loose curls and a black tank top with no back, She has a bright red skirt on and black and red striped stocking that go to her knees.

Might I add, her transformation is allot sexier now. I'm sorry I had to say it. I still have my chara, I got a new one too. But my transformations updated too…but, I'll make you wait to see them.

We arrive at school soon after and make our way through the hallways. I throw my bag in my locker and grab what I need before walking off to class.

I walk in, like no joke, the second the bell rings.

The day starts as usual:

My fan club of want to be girls are all like "OH Mashiro-san! You're so pretty and on time!"

My fan club of guys are all like "Rima! You look hot today! Here let pull out your chair and carry your books." Then they all get in a fight.

I sit down, in the only seat that is ever open, right next to Purple Headed Freak and we glare at each other for the rest of the math period.

Finally I get out of math and head over to languages, but we don't do much work.

"Hello class! This is a form for a class camping trip we will be going on in a month I need it singed and brought back by the end of this week so I can organize how many cabins we do need parent volunteers if your parents want to come." The whole class moans at his last comment and then scans the paper was just handing out.

" , will there be alike there?" a girl asks, I can teal she's plotting to try and get all the guys attention by wearing a slutty bikini, I just know it.

"Yes, actually there will be a lake, a forest, a field and a lot of cabins." He replies and then starts teaching boring science… I just draw in my textbook.

In socials, I sit next to Kukai. We never get any work done though, were always competing on who can make the better paper airplane…I won this time, it was fantastic! My airplane was bright blue with little black, amazingly detailed designs all over it and it was perfectly folded.

Whaat!? Pssh! You think I'm lying and that it really looked like a giant blob of crumpled paper. Psshaw, obviously you're blind.

Okay…fine. But, usually I win! Daichi just helped Kukai….what! Why are you looking at me like that! It's not like Daichi returned to his egg two years ago.

Okay shut up, I'm a sore looser okay.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow and by the time school was over, I wasn't excited for volley ball in any way, shape or form. But I guess I have no choice really because Amu is already dragging me down the stairs toward the gym. Why does she have to be so much stronger than me?

Grumbling a few words I'm not going to tell you, I walk into the bathroom stall and act like I'm putting on my volleyball clothes but I'm really chara transforming. Yes…my new chara is sports.

After realizing that I suck at sports, I wanted to play them so…I got an egg. I call her chichi. The cool thing about my transformation is that it changes with what sport I'm playing.

"Chara Nari" I whisper and Chichi returns to her egg. My hair randomly pins up in a messy bun, leaving a few strand loose in the front. My skirt transforms into red athletic shorts. My stocking are replace with black ones that go to my waist. And my shirt is replaced with a loose red tank top that says " I came to win" and a black skin tight tank top underneath.

"Okay, everybody here!" Coach Corive yells out and everyone instantly rushes over.

"The other school failed to show up so we won by default. But we're going to play girls team vs. guys team, okay? Good. Guys on this side; girls on that side." She finishes and we all rush to our places.

I'm the first one serving; usually I would be nervous but, I'm chara transformed and now great at sports.

I just realized how conceded that sounded.

I throw the ball in the air and spike, it flying through the ar and most people dodging out of the air, not even trying to hit it.

"Point, girls" Coach says, throwing it back to me.

I serve the exact same way, again. Another point. And then another and then we rotate.

Long story short…we won, by a lot.

When I get home my parents are still fighting, in the exact same spot as this morning.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I grumble and rush upstairs.

The minute I see my bed, it's just so inviting! I run and flop onto the bed, the blankets making a soft puff sound as it catches my petite body.

I pull out my orange cell phone, "Hey Amu!" I say after she answers.

"Are you excited for that camping trip?"

"WHAAATT! You're not going! Yes you are, you have too!"

"I will convince you whether you like it or not, now goodbye." I say and hang up my phone, tossing it across my room carelessly.

"This camping trip will be fun" Is the last thing I say before I curl up to take a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**So only one review, that's fine lol. Thanks cutevampkitten03. Anyway, I don't have much to say so I going to just start the story...**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did Nade and Nagi would be two different people.**

* * *

So here I am, sitting in class, bored out of my mind, waiting for the bell to ring for lunch.

"Rima can you tell me the square root of…." After that all I hear is blah, blah, and blah…blah.

I just stare up at the teacher, my hands holding my head as I watch the clock and then…

_Dr-i-i-i-ing!_

I instantly get up and rush out of class. Lunch! I want food! While I run to the concession I bump into someone and they knock me right off my feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I should watch where I'm going. Here let me-"The person, that knocked me over, obviously a boy, stops when he sees who I am. I glare back at him.

"You're right; you should watch where you're going purple headed freak." I say before standing up, dusting off my skirt, and then walking the rest of the way to the concession.

"Two slices of pizza please." I say, placing five dollars down on the counter. My mouth waters as he hands me the beautiful cheesy pizza.

What? Don't judge, I'm hungry okay.

I quickly sit next to Amu on the bench and indulge myself in my delicious pizza.

"So, why aren't you going to the camping trip?" I ask Amu, just as Crossdresser, unwelcomed, sits down next to Amu.

"You're not going camping! Why?!" Nagi cries out, shaking Amu violently. I glare at him, that's my job!

"Because." She says with a nod of her head.

"Why?" He asks again.

"Because." She repeats.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Because I've never gone camping! Okay?!" Amu shouts in defeat.

"Well that's not bad! It's so much fun! Trust me; you will have fun, Pleeeaaassseeee!" He begs, his golden eyes shining in a puppy dog look.

"Fine." Amu says, finally giving in.

I simply look over at Fujisaki and stare at him straight in the eyes "I hate you." I mutter before going to throw my plastic plate away. How come Amu listened to him not me? He will not win Amu. This means war.

In socials I glare at Nagi the whole time, hoping that maybe I had developed the skill to actually burn holes in people's heads. In gym, I did everything I could to beat him in soccer, which resulted in my chara changing. He didn't notice because my chara nari practically looks the same as a normal sports outfit.

In science I blew a chemical up in his face and in languages, I stole his pencils so he lost time on his test. Yes…I am evil!

On my way home from school I stop for ice cream.

"Kusukusu, can you grab my wallet for me? I left it in my book bag." I ask, while patiently waiting in line. She flies off before quickly returning," Okay, what type of ice cream do you guys want?" I ask addressing my two charas.

"Chocolate!" They both shout at the same time.

I finally reach the front of the line, "One strawberry, one chocolate please." I mumble and place the money on the counter.

She hands me them and I walk away to sit on bench. I hand the giant chocolate to my two charas who share a cone. Suddenly I feel someone cover my eyes, "Guess who?" A disgustingly familiar voice says from behind me.

"Go away Fujisaki!" I growl.

"Aw, why do you hate me so much?" He asks jumping over the bench and sitting next to me.

"Because I do." I respond before grabbing my bag and walking away.

While walking away I realized for the first time something that nobody could hear coming from my own lips. I'm a bitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dedicate this chappy to my amazing beta reader, Cutevampkitten03. She is very; very amazing and my story would suck without her, thank you!**

**I don't own Shugo chara.**

* * *

_Bump...bump...bump..._

I groan and hold my stomach. I feel so gross.

"If this bus doesn't stop bouncing, I'm going to be sick." I mumble to Kusukusu but she just giggles.

"Wow, Rima-Chan, you're looking a bit green." Purple headed freak says from beside me. My teacher picked our bus partners and I got put with you know who; raise your hand if that was a smart idea from my teacher's part... exactly. I swear I'm going to rip that purple heads throat out soon.

"Nagi, shut the hell up before I strangle you with tight rope dancer." I spit, acid dripping in my words as I throw an icy cold glare his way.

"Aww, Rima! Don't be that-" Nagi's voice trails off, leaving his sentence incomplete. His eyes widen in shock and then, it all happens so quickly.

Blood curdling screams filled the air as a large black truck rolls into us, and then another and another, sending our large yellow car hurdling through the air.

_Oh god, I'm going to die..._

I think as we twirl through the air, faintly landing with a loud thump on the ground and sliding down the road, the bus rips up pieces of road as it drags down the road.

Another car or two ram us in the side; we flip into the air, the bus twirling in all different directions through the air before lounging with a loud thump and rolling down the road, probably tearing it to pieces.

_This isn't happening, _I think in aw, not even taking note at my injuries. Everybody was crying, that is, everybody but me, I just sat there in shock, screams filling the air as our bus came to a complete stop.

I was in too much shock to even blink.

_Splat._

Something wet and cold drips onto my lap, my favorite white dress. I lift a shaking hand to my head and feel my forehead. It was bleeding, and badly. I bring my hand back to eye level and almost puke as I see my fragile hand covered in crimson blood. My whole body seemed to be numb and I couldn't test myself to think straight.

_What happening, what's happening, what's happening!?_

Those words spin through my head, like a car in a race track.

Then everything came to an eerie stop, the screaming stopped and everyone breathed in a sharp, quick breath, as of in slow motion; and then, like someone hit play on a movie, everything moved in fast forward.

The huge bus smacked us right in the side and the terrific sound of metal meeting metal pierced the blood stained air. The screams; the agonizing, blood curling screams continued. The bus hit the ground and landed on a few cars, I'm sure killing the drivers on place.

_Is this how I'm going to die? In pain and murder? Crushed by a car beside this beautiful boy? With my best friend? Will I never make my parents smile again? I'm I going to die out in the cold, just another unrecognizable body killed? Will my name be in the newspaper tomorrow? Is this how I'm going to die?_

_I don't want to die, this is so cliché but I'm too young to die. I wanted to do so much. I wanted to find myself!_

_At least my parents won't fight anymore; now that I'm dead they won't have anything to fight over. Still, I'm not ready. I think I hear the angels singing. I guess the end is coming, I wonder if I'll see the light like in the movies._

My whole body shook and all I managed to process was pain. All I felt was pain. All I heard was pain. That's who I was... pain.

After all, they always said no pain no game, right? Well what about death?


End file.
